


Let's Be Trainers

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Feral Behavior, Gen, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Turbo is stuck with his brother, Kaio, on a Pokemon Journey. Not allowed to take his father's Pokemon that he left. Bitter but complying, he and Kaio set out on their journey.
Relationships: Carol & K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Carol & Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Carol/Eugene "Gar" Garcia, Doctor Greyman & Carol (OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes), K.O. & Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) & Zenigame | Squirtle, Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) & Fushigidane | Bulbasaur
Kudos: 4





	1. Marking An Anniversary, Leaving Home

"Blow out the candles!" A blonde haired woman cheered.

The twins blew them out over their own respective cakes.

"Poifect! My two boys almost ready for their journey!" 

"I'm so excited!" The lighter haired twin looked to his brother. "Aren't you Turbo?"

"It means I get the bunk bed to myself, fine." Turbo smirked.

"Now Turbo, you know your father wanted you to keep an eye on Kaio." The blonde woman chastised. "Besides, the lab is just down the next route."

"And dad's Pokemon he gave to you is on the mantle while you just want us out to kiss Gar, huh Carol?" Turbo snarled.

Kaio gasped. "Turbo!" 

His mother kept in a sob. "Turbo, you wanted to go a few years ago-"

"Well a few years ago we had dad!" He slammed his fists on the table. "He left this house and I'm not going to be the same."

Awkwardness hung in the air. Tension you could cut with a knife.

His mother walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Turbo, you won't be. I'll be fine on my own. I have my Pokemon. I just don't want to think of one of you alone." She kissed his forehead.

Turbo looked to the floor and wiped his eye before tears came out.

"Now, why don't you two eat up? I can still get things packed and you can go with a Pokemon of my choice tomorrow."


	2. White Cat for Luck, Black Cat for Death, Grey Cat Means What?

Their mother handed them a Pokeball. "Keep yourselves safe." Carol kissed her boys on their foreheads. "Good luck, boys!"

The two set out towards the Professor's Lab. "Hey, Turbo, why don't we have a race?" Kaio challenged.

"Because one of us would be left without a Pokemon." 

"Is that you saying you can't keep up with me?" 

Turbo usually was never one to turn down a challenge. "Fine, but if I run into any Pokemon, I blame you." He grinned.

The two brothers took off to match pace. The lab was only a half kilometer away, so it was a short run for excited boys. It was also enough time for a Ratatta to jump out and attack.

The Rattata jumped onto Kaio's back, biting into his fleshy forearm. "Ow!" He tripped as the Rattata's fangs broke the skin. It was a sickly little thing, skinny with ribs showing.

The Pokeball landed at Turbo's feet and he let put the Pokemon. 

"Glam!" The grey and white cat Pokemon landed near the Rattata. 

That was supposed to be a Pokemon trained by both parents. Yet mom had given up on dad coming back. Turbo felt knots in his stomach. He shook his head.

"Glameow! Use Fake-Out!" The Glameow false hit the Rattata, causing it to let go as it flinched.

"Now, use Fury Swipes!"

The long cat claws tore into the Rattata, causing it to run away in fear.

"G-good job, Glameow." Turbo mumbled. "Return." He helped his brother up. 

"Jeez, that's a gnarly bite." A voice spoke up. "Are you two on your way, somewhere?" 

"Uh... Pokemon Professor. Greyman?" 

"Oh, yeah you're on the right track."

"We know. We're not stupid." 

"Turbo, I'm bleeding a lot..." Kaio sounded fearful.

"We can get help at the Professor's. We can take care of ourselves like everyone else our age." Turbo huffed. 

The Pokemon Ranger sighed. "They better be a part of the new region program. Something is going on with Pokemon here..."

* * *

"Professor!" Turbo shouted into the lab. 

"Calm yourself, child. What is-" the Professor saw the blood dripping from Kaio's arm. "Gracious! What has happened?"

"A... Rattata? A really skinny thing attacked us. We were racing here and-" Turbo let out a breath. 

"Alright. I'll look over it. You... you're Carol's children, aren't you?"

Turbo nodded. 

"Let me contact her."


	3. Who Do You Want? What Do You Get?

"Wait! Professor!" Kaio announced, "we came here for some Pokemon!"

"Yes I am aware." Professor Greyman nodded.

"Well, I know what Pokemon I want!"

"Oh, well I suppose-"

"Can I have Squirtle, please?" Kaio begged as he was being bandaged up.

"Well, it is what you came here for..." Greyman presented the Pokeball to Kaio.

Turbo growled. He had wanted Squirtle, because he thought that Kaio would choose Charmander. "I'll go with Bulbasaur then!" Turbo demanded. 

"Alright, alright, settle down." Greyman gave Kaio his Pokemon, and then went back to the table to grab Bulbasaur's Pokeball.

Turbo snorted, his long mane ruffled by the current outcome.

"Here is your Pokemon." Greyman gave Turbo his Pokemon.

It had kind of a weight to it, with the opaque, dual-colored ball shining and catching Turbo's eyes.

Just then the doors swung open, revealing a Nidoqueen and their mom in the doorway.


	4. Worry Mama, Injuried Baby

Kaio hid his wound from his mom as she rushed into the lab. “Are you okay? My poor baby boy…” Carol reached for the arm Kaio was clutching. Kaio flinched and winced. “Oh no…”

The Nidoqueen sensed its trainers distress, and looked up to Carol with worry. 

“Not to worry.” The professor wheeled himself in with a Pokeball. He let out the pokemon. 

From the Pokeball came a bipedal, masquerade like Pokemon with a bouquet of red roses for one arm and a blue bouquet for the other. “Roserade, please use Aromatherapy.” The Roserade raised its arms to Kaio, making the injury stop stinging. Carol grabbed her son’s arm, and was handed the medication to put on her son’s injury.

Turbo snorted and looked away, then felt someone get closer to him. He glared down at the Nidoqueen, as he was about 4 inches taller than the beast. Its tail tapped near it as it too waited for its trainer to finally allow her son to go on a journey of his own.

“I’m starting to rethink this-”

“Carol. They will be fine.” Greyman reassured. 

She heaved a silent sigh. “Alright.” She put the gauze on her youngest son and kissed his forehead. “Be sure to call me when you get there. This town should have your boat coming at any minute now.” Carol gave the boys some needed money. “I love you two.” She then managed to wrangle in Turbo for a kiss, which he quickly rubbed his cheek in response. “I’ll…I’ll miss you two.” Carol began to walk out backwards, then nearly tripped over her Nidoqueen’s tail so she turned away from her boys.


	5. Leaving Home, Unsure of Return

Turbo and Kaio waited at the port, Pokedexes and Pokeballs with them. Kaio readjusted his backpack for the nth time, making Turbo growl. “Give it a rest you big baby.” 

“You’re the little brother.” Kaio retorted.

“‘M not little.” Turbo blushed and pouted, causing his twin to laugh.

“C’mon! We’re going out on our own Pokemon journey! Aren’t you excited?”

“No.”

“You were a few years ago.”

“Well, a few years ago, we had dad.”

There was an awkward pause.

“We all miss him Turbo.” Kaio claimed, “but he wasn’t your only family. Mom and I are still here.”

Turbo sighed. “It’s just…mom got together with-”

“I know. We were both mad. But if you got to know him-”

“I don’t want to! I just want to find dad!”

Kaio blinked, a frown on his face. “Maybe Dad’s here…or wherever we’re going.”

“Tch, yeah right.” Turbo groaned and sat down. “When should the boat get here?”

“I don’t know…maybe- It’s there!” Kaio pointed. “See? see?! Look! Look!”

Turbo laughed. “I see it.” 

“You know, I really think we’ll like these Pokemon.” Kaio put his hand on Turbo’s shoulder. “Now c’mon, let’s get ready to get on!”


End file.
